


Their Adventure|July

by Vylad



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/pseuds/Vylad
Summary: My fic for the 2021 Ninjagi Calender!Re-exploring that temple, pyramid thingy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ninjago Calendar





	Their Adventure|July

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to reexplore the temple?" Lloyd had a small smile on his fast and he gazed at Clutch who just laughed.

"Go have fun, I'll be here if you need me. You kids are full of so much more energy then I am." Clutch smiled warmly, his eyes were soft as he looked to them all. "Don't worry though, it's practically empty now, maybe a few stragglers, but you guys can take care of them no problem. I've lit every path through the tunnel with different coloured lights as well, so you won't get lost." He reassured them, pressing his hand against his head slightly and waving his other hand to them. "Try not to forget the colour of the path you took, but if you do, I also wrote you out a little guide, or multiple I should say, just in case something happens." He added, picking up a few small booklets and handing it to Lloyd.

Lloyd gingerly took them from the older male and dipped his head in thanks. Clutch blinked slowly in response then turned around to face his own team. "Alright, you got them all set up?" Clutch asked them, tilting his head slightly.

The team all nodded at the exact same time and finished zipping some backpacks up and handed them to the ninja. "Good." Clutch smiled. "You guys please take care out there, be easy on the paths." He added to the ninja, waving them off.

The ninja all gave their thanks and left the tent one-by-one. "Hard to believe everything we've been through." Cole breathed out slowly, seemingly lost in thought. "The fact that for the first time we aren't out here doing training, or saving the world. We're just having fun." He added with a chuckle. "Just saving the world."

Jay laughed and said. "We've played plenty of games whenever we won a fight! I think that counts as fun."

"He means that we're putting our lives in danger just for some fun." Nya sighed with a warm smile on her features as she gazed to her Yin. "It's a little unusual of us." She admitted, tightening her hold on her backpack.

"Yes, but if Wu's gonna complain about how we celebrate our victories then we can do something like this. It'll please him and it's fun." Zane spoke calmly. "For we're not sitting about, we're going out to have some fun that includes physical work."

"I'm sure he'll find something to complain about," Kai joked, "eitherway, I'm just happy I get to be out here, outside a temple, in the middle of the desert, with my family." He smiled, only mildly aware of how sarcastic it sounded. "Now instead of yapping, let's go disappoint everyone!"

"Sounds good to me!" Lloyd laughed running ahead of Kai. His feet sinking into the hot sand as he ran, kicking up dust and sand with every stride.

Nya laughed out loud before starting to run after Lloyd. "You won't beat me in this race!" She shouted out to him.

Kai and Jay exchanged a glance before the two of them busted out laughing and ran after their family, wheezing breaths escaping them. It didn't take too long for Zane to join in on their race either.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cole called out to them, running after his team quickly to catch up. It didn't take them long before they were all standing at the entrance of the temple, all were staring up in wonder at the now abandoned temple.

"It feels so different, like... nothing to fear. It's just a shell." Lloyd whispered out. "And looks so different too." He added with a slight sigh. It did look different. It gotten much more darker in colour and seemed to be not as sturdy as it was before, torches lit up on the entrance.

"Probably from the lava and magma." Nya answered dully. "I mean, unless you forgot that we were running from this place for a reason.

"Hahaha, you're so funny." Lloyd raised an eyebrow to her and then rolled his eyes slightly and smiled. "But you're right." He couldn't be mad at Nya, granted he doubted anyone could be.

"Instead of waiting outside and staring at it, let's explore," Kai said impatiently, "I wanna have some fun!"

"I'm kinda worried," Lloyd said, "What if... they aren't completely gone?" He looked to Kai who shrugged in response. He scoffed slightly and continued on. "I know Clutcy said it was practically empty.. but what if some of the stragglers try and make a huge return?"

Nya smiled and put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Then we'll just have to take care of the stragglers. C'mon, this is supposed to be fun, not daunting." Nya's gaze softened as she looked into Lloyd's emerald green eyes. "Lloyd, we beat them before, we can beat them again."

Lloyd looked to the ground, thoughts running through his head. He could barely focus on the thoughts. After a minute he smiled, and then gazed up at Nya. "You're right, of course."

Zane turned to his family and said. "Are we ready, brothers?"

Cole nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Ready as I'll ever be." He answered.

"Lead the way, Frosty!" Jay smiled. "We can leave these guys behind!"

"Nonononono," Lloyd gave a toothy smirk, "no you're not." His Oni side has really been shining through as of lately, and of course nothing was wrong with that. If anything it was a good sign, their little Lloyd was growing up.

"Let's go everyone!" Nya declared. "We have a temple to explore."

They didn't need anymore convincing as they all skipped into the temple, pushing the door open wide as they slipped in. As soon as they were all in the door slammed shut behind them, making Jay yell in shock, jumping up high and bumping into Nya and wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be a scary cat, Jay! It's safe, remember?"

"Arent Jays birds?" Cole joked with a smirk.

Jay stuck his tongue out to Cole. "Shush it, Rock Lover!"

The group let out a few laughs before Lloyd broke off and looked to the lights that Clutch had set them up with. "Wow, Clutch did pretty good setting us up." He admitted. "Can't believe he even came back in here."

"Well, let's take advantage of this!" Nya grinned. "No Wu! No war! Just some fun times with my family!" She placed a hand on top of Jay's, who blushed and avoided eye contact before looking back to Nya with a shy smile.

"Stop acting lovely-dovey." Kai stuck his tongue out at them. "Nasty. Let's just have fun without all the mushy stuff!"

"Oh please." Nya smirked waving her hand. "If Skylor was here you'd be all over her."

Zane, Lloyd, and Cole all exchanged glances as Kai and Nya began their friendly argument about their relationships.

"We'll never get anywhere if we can't even stop talking long enough to move." Zane sighed shaking his head and holding his hands up as he shrugged. "We need to focus on the task at hand."

"I think it's cute." Cole laughed. "It's good to see people getting along, even if it's in an unexpected area."

"The adventure doesn't have to start quite yet." Lloyd agreed with a hum. "Afterall, the best part is just being out here with our friends, we can take all the time we need."

"I understand completely, but our other friends went through so much to make this possible for us. It'd be upsetting to them if we couldn't even do it." Zane argued back to Lloyd.

Luckily Lloyd was much more sensible than Kai and Nya and didn't start another argument. "You're right, Zane. Of course. We should consider the effort others put into this for us."

"So.." Cole hummed. "Who wants to bite?" He asked.

Lloyd huffed and said. "I got it. You guys can go ahead if you want. We can split into groups of twos, Zane and Cole, Nya and Jay, and Kai and me. Sounds good? Since it's safe we shouldn't fret about being hurt, we'll have our partner for that, and we'll meet back here on three hours." Lloyd smiled warmly to the two.

Cole and Zane exchanged a glance but both nodded and Cole said. "That sounds great!"

"I must agree. Sounds like a doable plan. Give us the chance to really take advantage of our friends works, but also gives us the chance to enjoy some quality time with one another. As much as we all love each other, everyone needs breaks from their family eventually." Zane laughed with a smile. "Siblings can be a pain, afterall."

"Glad we're in an agreement!" Lloyd chuckled. He looked over to where the other three were and sighed loudly. "Wish me luck." He laughed. "You guys have fun."

Cole and Zane chuckled and bid their farewell to Lloyd before tightening their backpacks. Cole reached over and grabbed a torch from the wall and the two made their way deeper into the temple, curiosity peeking at them.

Lloyd regretfully turned back to Kai, Nya, and Jay and sighed loudly. "Oh dear." With that he made his way towards them, his voice drowned out by their yelling.

Cole and Zane weren't talking much, but there really was no need too. They felt comfortable and they didn't need to talk to one another if they already felt good the way they already were.

Their eyes were just full of curiosity as they explore the temple.

Zane seemed more focus on the different colour lights, figuring where each trail leads, looking at the different hues.

Cole on the other hand was much more interested in running his hand along the cracks of the walls. Feeling each weak point, wondering what would happen if he hit them. When Cole retracted his hand he gaze down to see the amount of dust and pieces of the walls on his hand.

"It's crumbling." He mentioned absentmindedly to Zane.

The nindroid looked to Cole and mumbled. "Maybe from the high heat levels earlier in the year, as Nya said, there was lava and magma." 

"Maybe. I just wonder." Cole sighed, cutting himself off partly.

"Wonder what, Brother?" Zane questioned him, tilting his head. "Are you worried the building will crumble whilst we're inside it?"

"Not really." Cole frowned. "I just can't place my finger on it, something isn't quite right."

"Are you perhaps distracted by something?" Zane questioned. "You don't seem a hundred percent focus on the actual adventure."

"I guess I'm worried." Cole sighed. "I just wish... I don't get it."

"I think you need to take a moment to breath and relax." Zane smiled. "It's supposed to be fun, not a punishment."

"Right!" Cole laughed "good advice." Cole took a deep breath and closed his eyes tiredly. "I got this." He breathed out. As he exhaled he slowly opened his eyes and looked directly to Zane. "I guess this just doesn't feel right." He admitted. "We've been through much, being outside, in a temple, not saving the world and all... doesn't feel right. Like something's amiss."

"When you're used to something it doesn't feel right to do something else. It can fill you with anxiety." Zane hummed. "We all know it's a change, but it'll be a good one. Think of how Wu met you. You were testing your limits." He smiled. "Why not test them today with me?"

Cole grinned. "Good plan. I'll race you to thay doorway!" Without any warning Cole shot off, leaving a slightly surprised Zane before he ran after the earth ninja through the temple.

Cole won, no doubt in mind, but it was still fun to do. The dark dust clouding their eyes, the strong smell. It was so off-putting yet something they wanted to see more of.

After a few rounds of laughs and a bit of conversing the two fell into silence and continued on their way, Cole relighting the torch he had taken.

Zane had a sense of wonder following him as he moved. "Should we head to the main point?" Zane asked Cole. "I'm quite curious to see what became of it."

"Sure!" Cole agreed easily. "If we can find a way there. We triggered so many traps." He added with a laugh and a wave of his empty hand.

Zane smiled and said. "Knowing our luck it won't be hard to find it."

Cole agreed before his smile faltered. "If we exceed the three hours though the others will come looking for us." He pointed out to Zane who huffed but nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right. There's always another day to see it."

"Now, let's have some fun! Can't let the others hoard all the fun!" Cole grinned, gently hitting Zane's back effectionately.

Fun they did have, with smiles on their faces. As they explored through the dark temple, Zane's ice occasionally freezing the ground they stepped on, resulting in Cole yelling at him about breaking it, but it was good nature. The true feeling of wonder overtook them both.

Cole loved the way the air was heavy, the heat making it a nuisance but something about it was so nice. Like... he couldn't place his finger on it but it helped him relax and smile. Last time he was in a place like this it was Chen's island! He was locked away, but it was much colder and didn't feel like this.

Maybe... it was the fact he knew that this wasn't like this. They weren't in danger. They weren't looking for Zane, they already found him, they were on the brink of loosing Kai, he was safe. They were safe. They were all safe. A smiled appeared on Cole's lips and a laugh briefly escaped him as he was deep in his thoughts.

They were all safe. That seemed to be the one thing thay mostly remained in his mind. Maybe it was the sense of security. His gaze lingered over to the flickering lights they were following. Light pink was the current one they were on. Cole lifted up the little booklet Clutch gave to Lloyd, Clutch gave Lloyd extras, as I said earlier. At the very beginning of this story, seriously why are you still here?

Light Pink would lead to an outer exist, one that was marked as mostly unexplored and it make Cole's body prickle with excitement!

"Do you think we'll run into danger?" Zane asked aloud, catching Cole's attention.

"No. Why? Are you worried about that?" Cole asked Zane, skipping up to stand closer to him and gaze up to Zane who was just staring down at his feet.

"I don't wish to be far away from the other incase something goes wrong." Zane admitted. "But I don't wish to ruin your fun, either."

Cole gazed down at the light and then back to Zane. A smile danced upon his features and he laughed. "Stop fretting about the fun!" Cole looked to Zane with a soft look in his eyes. "Comfort levels are rule number one to adventures! If you're not comfortable being far away from the others, than that's okay, there is no shame in saying you don't want to go far, setting up your lines is the most important thing you can do, it means much to us all that you set up a boundary. Adventures and exploring are things that takes time, no one can except you to immediately be okay one your first go, please don't ever think that you're not important enough to say that you're not comfortable. We've saved the realms countless times." Cole added with an eye roll. "But we're not invincible. We're all just human in the end. Please don't ever forget that. We came so close to loosing everyone, it's okay to be scared. To not want to be separated, it's not okay to hide those fears and push yourself to the edge only to break down and cause a huge issue. Let your emotions come out when they need to, don't hide them. You can trust us, your family to make sure you're okay. Come on, let's head back to the others." Cole smiled. "I'll always be here for you."

Zane put his head against his hand before laughing lightly. "Thank you, Cole. I may be a nindroid... but... I think I feel as though I don't have the right to be human with the rest of you all."

"You'll always be human to us." Cole smiled. "You're Zane! That's all you need to be to make us love you. Now! Let's make the true adventure the way back!" He grinned.

Zane smiled and nodded in agreement. "I can agree with that." He smiled to Cole. "I won't loose."

"Well, neither will I!"


End file.
